DE 10 2013 103 123 A1 discloses a method for the removal of workpieces from a processing machine, and a processing machine that manufactures, by means of a processing device, workpieces through separating cuts from a plate-shaped material that rests on a workpiece support. After the production of the workpieces, they are taken out by means of a removal device, which device comprises a plurality of segment-shaped retaining elements. These retaining elements are formed, for example, as vacuum cups. Through active application of the vacuum, the processed workpieces can be grabbed and then transported.
DE 10 2009 013 437 A1 discloses using tools for the processing of the workpieces made of a plate-shaped material in a processing machine.
DE 89 00 752 U discloses a device for handling objects that includes a handle that has a suction cup at one end. The suction cup is open at one end, and has an internal volume that is connected to a reclosable venting opening.